Urara Kasugano
Urara Kasugano (春日野 うらら Kasugano Urara?) is one of The Main Characters in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure GoGo is the 1st year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School, a young actress and the youngest Cure of the group in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. She is half Japanese from her mother's side and half French from her father's side. Before becoming Pretty Cure, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others. Her Cure form is Cure Lemonade (キュアレモネード Kyua Remonēdo?).Cure Lemonade also appears in The All Stars Franchise. Appearance Urara has long, blonde, hair which she wears up in two pigtails held up by light red scrunchies, bows or other hair ornaments, while two, very short, loose pieces of hair hang in front of her ears. Her eyes are of a golden color. Her casual outfit, in the first season, consists of a bright yellow dress, that is knee-length, which has orange lacing and a small bow on the chest of the same color, a pale yellow sweater-like jacket on top and orange heels on top of white socks on her feet. Her casual outfit, in the second season, consists of a pale yellow, long sleeved shirt with a brown short-sleeved shirt on top with a single layer of frills at the bottom and brown high heel sandals on top of bright yellow socks. Her school uniform consists of a light purple one-piece dress along with a skirt with darker purple outlines and four buttons, a short, dark purple, long sleeved jacket, a white collar and a red bow with a couple of small white lines on each end. On her feet she wears brown sandals on top of dark blue socks. Her casual outfit, in the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 The movie, she consists of a brown and white sweater with a pale red and orange ceremonial cloth ontop. Green shorts, yellow knee-high socks and short, olive colored boots. Her dress, in the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 The movie, she is yellow, with lighter yellow outlines and a pale yellow ribbon on her waist along with the same color frills and gloves. She wears a red and white-frilled choker and white tights along with red high heels. As Cure Lemonade, in the first season, her hair and eye color turn yellow. She wears her hair in long "buns", with long, curly strands of hair let out of them, as well as two more zigzagged-shaped loose hairs hanging in front of her ears. She wears a yellow bow at the back of her neck, along with a pale yellow puffy dress, with puffy shoulders. On her chest is a pink, yellow and blue butterfly brooch. Her skirt is outlined with a darker yellow stripe and has dozens of frills underneath. Her arm warmers are elbow-length and are also pale yellow with a darker yellow outline at the and with another yellow butterfly near her hands and wears her Pinky Catch on her left rist. On her feet and legs she wears long, pale yellow socks with white, frilly tops, under dark yellow shoes. In the second season, she obtains small, red and pink rose decorations in her hair near both of her "buns". Her dress also changes to a popped collar which leads to a small top-shirt, puffy shoulders, with white frills, an orange blue and yellow butterfly brooch, which is now connected to her CureMo, which is on her right side. Her arm warmers are pale yellow and have darker yellow outlines with the yellow butterflies on her hands. Her dress now has fewer frills, instead only has two with yellow short-like pants underneath. Her shoes are now orange with pale yellow knee-high socks with feathery tops with yellow ribbons tied to them. Cure Lemonade "The fragrance of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!" はじけるレモンの香り、キュアレモネード！ Hajikeru remon no kaori, Kyua Remonēdo! Lemonadefizz Cure Lemonade in the first season. Cure Lemonade (キュアレモネード Kyua Remonēdo?), also known as the Cure of Effervescence, is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Ursula and uses the element of light. Her clothes are very unique compared to the others, as she has a fluffier, more feminine feel to her uniform, like most of the yellow colored Cures. As Cure Lemonade, Ursula has much more confidence and does not hesitate as much as in human form. Alone, Cure Lemonade can perform the attack Lemonade Flash. When her powers get upgraded with the Lemonade Castanet, she uses Lemonade Shining. At the end of the first season, all the five girls can combine their powers and do the attack Five Explosion. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, her dress is unique once again with an extra row of frills and another kind of skirt. Cure Lemonade now uses the attack Prism Chain, also able to use it to stop the enemy from moving. With the other five girls and their Cure Fleurets half through the season, she can perform Rainbow Rose Explosion and, with Milky Rose, Floral Explosion. Super Cure Lemon Super Cure Lemonade (スーパーキュアレモネード Sūpā Kyua Remonēdo?) appears in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 The Movie, thanks to the Miracle Lights. Her powers are greatly increased and she can now fly because of her butterfly wings. Category:Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! Characters